


Kiedy piekło zamarzło...

by Croyance



Series: Prompty Polska [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Brothers, Happy, Hell, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sugerowany pairing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: W końcu tak często mówi się, że zrobić coś gdy piekło zamarznie... Jednak tego Lucifer się nie spodziewał...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Piekło zamarło. Zrób z tymi słowami co chcesz. Cokolwiek. Po prostu: **piekło zamarzło**.  
>  Fandom dowolny, chociaż liczę na Lucyfera lub Supernatural.
> 
> Mam tak dużo promptów, w końcu muszę się za nie wziąć. Nie tylko za te do Piekła, ale i za resztę. Więc w najbliższych tygodniach powinien być wysyp takich tekstów ode mnie ;)  
> Postaram się jednak pisać nieco dłużej niż dotychczas!

          Lucifer chodził po odległych zakątkach piekła i nie wierzył, że to co widzi jest prawdziwe. Bo naprawdę, jak to możliwe by jego królestwo zamarzło? Ludzie często mówili, że zrobią coś, gdy piekło zamarznie, jednak nikt nie miał mocy by naprawdę je zamrozić, chyba że...  
– Nie, to nie możliwe – mruknął do siebie, szybkim krokiem kierując się do swoich komnat.  
          Tylko raz użył stwierdzenia, że zamrozi całe piekło. Ale nie sądził by akurat Micheal zrobiłby coś tak ludzkiego. Bo czy jest coś gorszego dla archanioła niż zakochanie się w śmiertelniku? Jego starszy brat nie mógłby pokochać kogoś bardziej niż Boga, nie był do tego zdolny... prawda?  
          Tak jak się tego spodziewał, w swoich komnatach zastał Michaela, który w najlepsze rozsiadł się na fotelu tuż przy kominku.  
– Mam nadzieję, ze jesteście przygotowani na zimę w piekle, bo chyba teraz was to czeka – zaczął, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.  
– Nie wierzę, że ty... – Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, szukając oznak kłamstwa u Michaela.  
– Jak chcesz mogę zaprosić cię na powierzchnię. Jeden wypad może dobrze by ci zrobił, a ty poznałbyś mojego wybranka – zaproponował.  
– Nie dość, że to śmiertelnik to jeszcze mężczyzna? Mój starszy brat się demoralizuje. Widzę, ze dłuższy brak ojca działa nawet na ciebie.  
– Miłość nie jest zła, a Dean jest moim uzupełnieniem. Gdybyś ty znalazł swoją drugą połówkę, może nawet twoje życie nie byłoby takie złe – doradził, nie tracąc uśmiechu.  
– Winchester? Czy on nie jest twoim naczyniem? A przynajmniej czy nie powinien być? – zainteresował się Lucifer.  
– Powinien, ale może dzięki temu tak dobrze się rozumiemy... Czy twoim naczyniem nie jest Sam?  
– Jest, jednak jakoś wątpię bym znalazł z nim ten wspólny język – wymamrotał, czując się dziwnie przy emanującym radością bracie.  
– Nigdy nie mów nigdy. To samo było tysiące lat temu, gdy mówiłeś o mnie zakochanym. Wystarczy, że go poznasz – powiedział pewnie.  
          Lucifer spojrzał na niego niepewnie, nie poznając własnego brata. Skoro miłość zrobiła z nim coś takiego, co mogła zrobić z nim samym? Czy nie wystarczyło, że jego kochane piekło było zamarznięte na nie wiadomo jak długi czas? Musiał jeszcze sam znaleźć drugą połówkę? Nie wiedział czy sprawa jest tego warta, jednak patrząc na rozpromienionego Michaela, wiedział, że może coś w tym jest. W końcu nikt nie kazał mu się od razu zakochiwać, prawda? Miał go tylko poznać... 

               Lucifer nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo sam siebie okłamywał...


End file.
